I Told You I Was Dangerous
by HeartlessWings96
Summary: "I don't appreciate being lied to, especially when it's to cover up something that brings cops to my place." I said while shooting him a look as if daring him to try and lie again.  Gisele didn't join the team. Han/OC
1. You're Not Welcome Here

I had been leaning against the front of my Nissan GT-R talking with my right hand man, Diogo, when there was a commotion somewhere to my left. Looking over I saw cops with guns out and the one looking extremely pissed off and all too familiar. I nodded my head to Diogo and he and I walked over towards the commotion and the rest of my crew spread out, slowing surrounding the five or six cops that dared to come down here, this was our territory. "Toretto!" I heard the familiar cop saw to another man, the very well known Dominic Toretto, as he walked towards him at a fast and angry pace. "You're under arrest." He said as he stood a few feet from him and I looked at my men, silently telling them to stand down.

"Arrest? I don't feel like I'm under arrest, what about you Brian?" Dominic said in a calm, cool demeanour to the man leaning on the front of a car across from him. Brian O'Connor. That's right I did my homework when I heard that they had come to town.

"Nah, not a bit, not even a little bit." He said just as calmly and I smirked at how much balls these guys have when they don't have the fire power, but they do have the jurisdiction, something the cops don't.

The leader of the cops then spoke up, with a frustrated and slightly confused look on his face at their calmness. "Oh, just give it a minute, it'll sink in."

"We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes." O'Connor said after a few moments.

"I don't give a shit. I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk." The cop said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a real hero." O'Connor said again with sarcasm lacing in his words and I couldn't blame him, this cop was a dick. The cop then became angrier and took a couple steps forward as did Diogo and I and my men grabbed their guns in ready. Then the cop started ragging on the two outlaws and I snapped drawing the line as the cops brought up their guns, endangering everyone here.

"And you're mistake? Thinking you're in America." I said stepping out of the crowd and a foot in front of the cop whose facial expression flashed from confusion to recognition to pain to guilt and then finally determination. "You're a long way from home." I said with a smirk on my face. "This is Brazil." I said and raised my arms silently telling my men to raise their guns, and seeing Diogo step forward out of the corner of my eye. I looked back at the cops and saw fear in the woman's eyes and worry in the men's, all except their captain's eyes whom held unwavering determination and I lowered my arms and one of the cops stepped forward.

"Come on boss, another day. Come on H, it's a lot of heat." He said trying to lure him away and my smirk grew.

"Leave Rio Luke, you're not welcome here." I said as I took a step back and saw him grimace.

"Lena." He said my name, almost pleadingly. "Come home."

"I have no home Luke, but I have a family and you are not part of it anymore." I said with a note of finality in my voice as he looked at me defeated and I crossed my arms in front of me stubbornly as he sighed and looked towards Dominic.

"I'll see you soon Toretto." He said his face hard again.

"Looking forward to it Hobbs." He said right back and Luke backed away with his team to their vehicles and I felt everyone's eyes on me as I glared at his back not relaxing the tension from my body until I saw them drive a reasonable distance away. I turned around and Diogo walked towards me and handed me my knife back that I had given to him to make sure I didn't lose it completely and attack Hobbs. I smiled at him in thanks and carefully tucked it back into my leather, knee high pumps that covered up the bottom part of my black jeans which hugged my every curve in contradiction to my shirt which was a black tank top with red floral designs and was layered in a flowy and flirty way. I stood up straight to a height of 5' 5" thanks to my three inch heels and faced the two that were part of the heart of the problem.

"Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Connor." I said crossing my arms and sizing them up, both of them just nodded at me. "What brings you here? Besides putting my friends in a tough spot and having guns pointed at them, hmm?" I asked sceptical of them deciding to just have a night on the town.

"Just wanted a Corona is all." Dominic said as he leaned against his car once again and I smirk.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, especially when it's to cover up something that brings cops to my place." I said while shooting him a look as if daring him to try and lie again. "But you want a Corona yeah? Why don't you and your friends join me inside, I'm sure we could find some for you." I said, not really like a question but not an order either. I turned and walked towards my office and felt Diogo's presence beside me protectively. "I'll be fine, go enjoy yourself for the rest of the night." I told him and he looked at me wanting to refuse and make sure nothing went wrong but the look on my face said not to mess with me tonight and he just turned and walked off towards some of the others from our crew.

I looked behind me to make sure that Toretto and his friends were following and saw him nod at me in confirmation so I turned my head to look ahead again and opened the door to the building, leading the group of men up two staircases and into my office. "Close the door behind you." I said absently to whoever was last in line. I walked across the room to the mini fridge, which I had put in for Diogo seen as he always seemed to be thirsty, and pulled out two six packs of Corona and set it on the coffee table, gesturing for everyone to take a seat on one of the two black leather couches or chairs. I leaned against my mahogany desk and took a sip from my Corona, looking at the group of them wondering what the hell to do next.


	2. Lena Rosetta Hobbs

There were seven of them in total, all of them male too. Their leader was obviously Dominic but Brian seemed to have an air of leadership surrounding him as well. There was a black guy with sitting beside Brian on the couch to my left that was just smirking and staring at my legs. _Ew_. I thought as I walked around my desk and started typing some things into my computer. "You are a very busy man Mr. Toretto why the sudden interest in Rio?" I asked without taking my eyes off the computer screen.

"I was told it was nice this time of year." He responded and I saw him take a sip from his Corona without taking his eyes off me. "I don't think I got your name." Dominic said, his eyes boring into the side of my head.

"That's because I didn't give it." I said nonchalantly, finally taking my eyes off the computer and turning to face him and I caught the sight of a Korean man smirking at me trying to hide his amusement because apparently he found something funny. "Lena." I said to Dominic and raised my own Corona to my lips.

"Well, Lena, I'm curious; how do you know Hobbs and why did I hear him plead with you to come home?" He asked and suddenly the room became very tense, not a smiling or smirking face was seen as I got up from my seat and walked to the wall behind me, which was glass from floor to ceiling, and looked out over the dancing crowd.

"Because Dominic, my name is Lena Rosetta Hobbs; I am Luke's sister but he stopped being family a long time ago." I replied with a stony and unemotional look on my face. "I grew up in New York with my family, and a few years back things took a turn for the worse because of some of the things Luke was in to. It got some people very dear to my heart killed, and I haven't spoken to him since before tonight." I said as I looked back at him and took a long drink and then cleared my throat. "Now I believe it is your turn for the introductions Dominic, not that I don't already know who everyone is, it's all over the FBI wanted lists, but might as well go on with the niceties yes?" I asked rhetorically and gestured for him to continue.

"I'm Dom, this guy to my right is Tej, our circuit man, and that's Han, our chameleon. That guy over there is Rome, our silver tongue." Dom said and pointed at each one in turn. "And these two are our muscle and explosives behind it all, Tego and Rico." He finished and I nodded at them all and saw Rome give me a creepy smirk.

"Hey ma, how old are you anyways? I want to make sure it ain't gonna be illegal when I try to get in between those fine, fine legs of yours." Rome said as he raked his eyes over me from head to toe.

"I'm nineteen, but just cause it ain't illegal don't mean you ain't gonna lose something if you try. Like your pride, your balls, maybe even a little something more." I said with a smirk at his scared face. "That's what I thought. So where's your sister Dom? I heard she was with you guys." I said as I made my way back around my desk and hit a few keys on the computer and suddenly all the file I had up on my computer transferred to the tv screen on the wall directly across from me and I grabbed a remote and clicked a button making the curtains slide closed over the windows overlooking the crowd of people partying.

"She stayed behind tonight." He said as he turned his head to see what had appeared on the screen which turned out to be all of the wanted files on him and his crew.

"So it seems." I said with a nod of my head as I worked my way back around the desk to lean on it. "But I gotta say Dom, from the rumours that are flying around I'm surprised you're even letting her in on this job. I mean, going after Reyes? The man that runs this country, or at least the majority of it, and having my brother on your back; you've got your work cut out for you." I stated as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, we do, we also need another person for the job; someone that can drive and his good with tech as well as fire power." He said looking at me pointedly and I smirked.

"You're going after Reyes right?" I asked just for confirmation and he nodded his head. "I'm in."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Lena Rosetta Hobbs. Everything else belongs to the Fast and the Furious franchise.

_wizziewoo123_ – I always liked Han since Tokyo Drift so I thought maybe I could try and write a story about him, and now with having a character like Luke Hobbs in the picture I figured I could play that up a bit (: Yeah I really liked Dom and Letty together so I wanted to leave that alone, but I don't know if I exactly like his new interest Elena or not. I hope you like my latest chapter (:

_**Thanks to wizziewoo123, Alyse SaFyre, and Andoxchan for clicking the Story Alert/Favorite buttons :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read and review (:**_

_**The link to the outfit for Lena for this chapter and the last is at and the rest of the link is here: lena_hobbs_first_appearance_street/set?id=38819829**_

.13


	3. WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW!

I walked into the old building to see a flash of a silver car pass by me and Han smirk at me as he turned to round the corner. After a couple more turns he stopped and Tej called down at him that he was close, but not close enough and he sighed. "Dom, the window is to small man. The only way we're gonna beat the cameras is with invisible cars." He said as he shrugged his shoulders slightly and I smirked as an idea started to formulate in my head.

"And I know just where to get them." I said and to make my presence known as I walked forward and stopped beside Han and he looked at me confused.

"What you talking about ma?" I heard Rome ask from above. It had been almost a week since I joined the team on the job and he hadn't stopped hitting on me and the only thing he ever called me was ma; it got annoying at times, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Let's go for a ride boys." I said and walked right passed them and to Dom who walked beside me with a smirk on his face, he obviously knew what I was thinking as he tossed me the keys to the van and hopped in the back seat which wasn't what I was expecting, I thought he would've gotten in the passenger seat or something but nope. I started it up and waited for Rome, Han, and Brian to get in and I saw Han push Rome out of the way slightly before taking the passenger seat and smiled at me slightly, but it was one of his cute lopsided ones. Once everyone was in Dom started filling them all in on the plan and I drove off towards the police station, it was around 11 o'clock so it was dark out already and the guys would've just been shadows and nothing more for any cameras to catch. Once I drove parallel to the gate the guys all got out and climbed the gate. "Don't hurt yourself." I said smirking at Han and he just returned it. I saw them all make it over the fence safely and I did a U-turn and headed back towards the garage. I pulled in and saw Mia listening to some music and singing along as she ate some takeout food.

"Hey." I said as I stole one of her enchiladas and ended up making her jump because of my quietness and her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment for some reason.

"Hi, I didn't see you there. How long have you been back?" She asked as she turned the music down and I laughed at her embarrassment.

"Not long don't worry, I won't tell anyone, besides I think you have a nice voice." I said as I went to steal another enchilada and she swatted my hand away playfully, as she laughed. "So where's Tej?" I asked and just then I got picked up by the waist and spun around as I screamed from the shock.

"I'm right here girl, I was getting you some food." He said and he kissed my temple and set me down and I was still laughing as he handed me a box of Chinese takeout food.

"Yum." I said as I kissed his cheek and sat on the couch beside Mia. It wasn't a big deal, me kissing his cheek and he, my temple, because over the past few days he said that I reminded him a lot of his little sister Tasha that was back home in Miami, and he was just a fun loving guy so we already saw each other as family. The three of us just sat there for a bit and talked about what we were going to do with our share of the money after we pulled off the job until we heard the roar of car engines getting closer and we saw four police cars make their way into the garage and I smiled, but Mia and Tej panicked.

"Come on Lena, we gotta go! Do you not see the cops? What are you laughing at?" Mia asked as she dragged me off the couch and I resisted and then felt a pair of strong hands on my hips and I was being lifted over Tej's shoulder and raced out the door as I screamed at them to stop through my laughter.

"Mia! Tej! What are you guys doing?" Dom's voice rang out and they both turned around causing me to spin around as well and stop laughing.

"WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN _NOW_?" I screamed at Tej although you could still hear the laughter in my voice at their silliness.

"Dom? What the-? But the cops - and then the cars – and – and..." Tej trailed off as he was very confused and Rome, Han, and I just laughed at him.

"Everything's fine homie." Rome said. "Especially that ass you've got hanging in the air there ma." He said referring to me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Will you just put me down so that the blood will stop rushing to my head?" I asked slightly annoyed and then felt everything spin suddenly as my feet found the floor and I tumbled back a little and into a firm chest and strong arms. I looked back and saw Han smirking at me as I became very flustered. _Great_. I thought to myself and then jumped as my phone rang. _Saved by the bell_. I thought as I raced to answer my phone and I heard Han chuckling behind me. "Hello?" I asked as I finally got to it and managed to steady my hand enough to push the button on the screen of my iPhone.

"Lena?" I heard the sickeningly familiar voice ask and I hung up immediately only to have it ring again a few seconds later.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked as I sighed and ran my hand through wavy, brunette locks. When I turned around I saw Dom tense and look at me with his intense eyes, I looked away and saw Han and Mia looking at me worriedly.

"I want my sister back." He said, his voice cracking.

"You lost that option when you got Nina killed." I whispered angrily as I turned away from the others to cover the hurt in my eyes.

"Lena I –" He began but I cut him off by hanging up my phone and turning it completely off and I sighed again as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around with a slight smile on my face and came face-to-chest with Han; I looked up at him with the smile still on my face and could feel his breathe on my face.

"You okay?" He asked me in almost a whisper.

"I'm fine, everyone's got their history right? Besides now I have his number and can block it." I said with a half-hearted smirk on my face and then I stepped around him. "So what took you guys so long to get back?" I asked them, affectedly changing the subject as Brian smirked and Rome outright laughed, but Dom and Han still kept their knowing eyes on me.

"I beat their asses at a quarter mile that's what." Brian said with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, ma, he got that race handed to him, we all still know that I'm the best and can beat yo ass anytime homie." He said still laughing at him some and I just smiled at Mia as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Who wants dinner?" Mia asked as she held up the Chinese food Tej had picked up.

"Hey! Tej I thought you got this for me?" I asked with a fake hurt expression on my face.

"You were seriously gonna eat all that girl? Damn." Tej said as he shook his head and Rome smiled.

"You know, Lena, I like a girl that likes to eat." Rome said as he grabbed one of the take out boxes and winked at me and I just laughed.

**A/N:** For anybody that doesn't remember/know who Diogo is, he's actually in the movie and is the one that Dom won the blue Porsche from (:

**A/N:** Just so y'all know, Mia and Tej had no idea about the plan cause even the guys weren't told about it until they were in the van with Dom and Lena, just thought I'd put that out there. (: Also this one was kind of just a filler, so I'm sorry cause it's not as good as I was hoping it would be :/

_**Thanks to hikachan3, jenny14, KagHieiLuver, peaches2010, SurferGirl711, SugarSpiceAndNotSoNice, back2vintage,JENJEN87, A. Alice-LaCasse, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, Elven witch wolf, eclipsex.x, DanielleBurkex3, UnperfectButLovingIt, symmasters, Druid Archer, ella-spella, Bumblebee1013, Pandy the Dandy, calh, Shades-Soul, skidney, Singingalone, kitsune-miko-witch, , EvilBlueAngel, Otaku Wench, and Stjarna01 for clicking the Story Alert/Favorite button and adding me as an Author to follow :D I Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!**_

_Wizziewoo123 – _Hope you liked this one just as much (: Sorry for the wait!

_KagHieiLuver – _Thanks! I thought Hobbs having a sister would add a different element to it :D

_Peaches2010 _– It's kind of a slow moving story, but I'll definitely get to that as soon as possible! I just want everything to flow smoothly and for Lena and Luke's relationship (or lack thereof) to make sense in a way.

_A. Alice-LaCasse - _Thanks so much! (:

_LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX_ – Thanks! I love getting input on what people think of the story (: I love him as well and was always intrigued by his character so I just couldn't help myself with making a story with him in it hehe ;) Yeah, I was watching the movie with the director's commentary and he mentioned how family was always one of the main focuses so I got the idea of just adding another piece in there (: Thank you so much! Oh my gosh! I wasn't sure if I was going to get Roman right or not and I was kind of panicky about it so thank you! :D

_UnperfectButLovingIt – _Sorry that I didn't get it out really speedy but I hope you like it anyways (:

_Shades-Soul – _Thanks so much! I hope you liked it! (:

_Skidney – _I was hoping people would like the idea as much as I did so thanks (:

_EvilBlueAngel – _Thanks muchly :D I'm curious as well, I'm still working it all out and making everything work together and still be able to catch the realness in the characters so I'm hoping I won't fail at it lol (: I hope you like it! :D

_**Please continue to read and review (:**_


End file.
